


The More That You Want It

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, M/M, Spanking, Sweat, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel has Liam restrained over his knee and is spanking him. Liam begins to get aroused even though he is in pain, and begins rubbing against Noel's thigh with his cock. Noel is hard from the excitement of it all. Finally, Liam comes, and slides down to his knees where Noel pushes his brother's head down to take his cock in. Fucking his brother's mouth, he comes and both are satisfied but exhausted.





	The More That You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> short but dirty!

"Stop fuckin squirming or you'll fall off!" Noel instructed his brother with a laugh. He kept his brother's arms bound, his body bent over his lap. Sitting on the edge of their bed. Liam wouldn't have been able to reply except in muffled moans, as Noel had shoved his dirty underwear in Liam's mouth, so the neighbor's wouldn't hear. Perfectly positioned, Noel was ready.

"Smack!" 

The sound of Noel's hand slapping against Liam's arse cheeks, leaving a dandy of a red hand print. Liam began squirming again, as heat rose from the swat, his screams muffled

"Smack, smack, smack!"

Noel swatted his brother harder each time he brought his hand down. He though about all the time Liam had wronged him, then thought about how high he was getting from this power trip.

"Smack!"

More heat, more stinging, but Liam's endorphins were kicking in and he was actually beginning to get aroused. He could already feel Noel's cock against him, and Noel, feeling the friction of Liam's moving body was enjoying every minute. 

"Smack!" 

Liam moaned, his eyes half lidded with his dark eyelashes. He was fully aroused, and wanted his brother deep inside him. Noel was happy with this, something different, and hitting his brother, but not in the usual way. He could get used to this. 

Noel massaged Liam's arse cheeks feeling the heat emanate, and knowing it was pain, but with endorphins a good pain. As he did this, Liam rubbed against his brother's thigh, a look of concentration on his face. Both were slick with sweat and breathing heavy, as Noel slipped a single finger inside his brother and began fucking him with it. 

Ripping the underwear from Liam's mouth, Liam cried out, eyes rolling back in his head as he felt himself spurt all over Noel's lap, the floor, and himself with a series of shouts.

"Oh you fuckin liked that, did ya?" Noel nodded as Liam rested his head on the side of the bed. He was sore but satisfied and Noel let go of his arms. This caused him to sink down to his knees. Noel spread his legs and pushed his brother's head down as he thrust his hips up. 

Liam's hot wet mouth felt like a bird's cunt and as he moved faster and faster he could feel himself get close. Liam was gasping and slobbering, but his lips remained tight and soon enough, Liam was swallowing Noel's load as he let out a low moan. 

Popping off, Liam wiped his face, his come still in spurts where it had landed. He didn't bother to clean them up, only to get in bed on his stomach. Noel wiped off with a shirt and followed behind. 

"I have to say, I enjoyed smackin the shite outta ya." Noel confessed. 

"Good, cos I enjoyed ya doin it." Liam replied.

Noel was surprised to hear Liam say something like that, but it did mean they could be more violent with each other, right?


End file.
